This invention pertains generally to an improved multi-speed gear transmission which includes a modulated input drive to a hydrokinetic torque converter providing for modulation or "inching" control in two speed ranges, and a direct drive to the output shaft, all in forward or reverse direction of rotation of the output shaft.
A substantial variety of vehicle transmissions have been developed to suit the particular operating characteristics of the vehicle itself. In material handling vehicles such as so called lift trucks and front end loaders, a rather specialized type of vehicle operating cycle is encountered which requires a transmission which is capable of operating in various speed ranges. Normally, one or more speeds are desired for picking up and moving loads over a relatively short distance or when traversing a steep grade. Yet another speed ratio of the transmission is desired for moving the vehicle over a longer distance with or without a load. Moreover, it is necessary when picking up or depositing a load to provide for rather precise slow speed movement of the vehicle. It is desirable also to provide for the above mentioned features in both forward and reverse directions of vehicle movement.